Filigree
by Pinup Barbie
Summary: Mori can no longer stand in the background and ignore the feelings he has for a certain little brunette
1. Chapter 1

**{{A/N: Sorry I've been absent for so long! I'm horrid at uploading regularly. I will probably continue with this story and develop it more, just a bit of an introduction/first chapter. Takashi makes me happy ^.^ Please review, favourite or alert!}}**

Kyouya had organised yet another money-making scheme for the host club. Haruhi had been roped in by the offer of a decrease on her still cumbersome debt. Mori walked around the host club leisurely, carrying a delicate silver platter with an assortment of different sweet pastries. He was dressed head to toe in a black tuxedo, tails and all. The other members passed out delicate china cups of tea and offered them exotic sweets. Tamaki declared earlier that week that their clients would swoon if they served their every need.

Haruhi stood to the left of Mori, resting a white gloved hand a stark wooden banister. Her tray was near empty, yet clients still mulled around her, starry eyed and red cheeked. They swooned around the young host, chattering away and complimenting her every aspect. A girl edged closer and closer resting a hand on the host's cheek.

Mori burned with jealousy inside. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. Over the past few weeks every smile Haruhi gave to another, any touch she received from anyone who wasn't him causes a flair of emotion to jolt to his heart. He caught himself at numerous times a day, shaking himself out of daydreams involving her and him, in less than appropriate situations. The touch of her skin, that smell that was purely here. He longed for her like he had never longed for another.

He coughed slightly and returned from his thoughts back in to reality. Haruhi was manoeuvring herself out of the crowd of women which had collected around her. She made her way towards the back room, slipping through the hard wood door. The rest of the hosts didn't notice her leaving, with their trays full they had no reason to return to the supply room. Mori made his way across the crowded room, reaching the supply room in no time. He pressed against the door and opened it soundlessly, revealing a hunched over Haruhi facing away from him.

He closed the door with a quiet click and set down his filigree tray, chinking against the table to his right. Haruhi turned around at the slight noise, her lips curling into a smile, small dimples implanting themselves into her rounded face. She was so beautiful, Mori had no idea how no one noticed her feminine qualities. "Mori, you startled me. I was just returning to the party." She spoke to him whilst setting down various tit bits onto her tray before wiping her hands on a nearby tea towel and sighing heavily.

Mori could sense the tension in her shoulders, the tendent in her neck taut and stretched tight. He longed to trace the muscles with his lips, planting soft kisses along its ridge. He walked towards her soundlessly, Haruhi still distracted by folding cloth napkins into neat triangles. Mori stood close to Haruhi, her soft, small body only an inch from his own.

He trembled slightly as he lifted a large hand and placed it on the top of her head. He could hear her laugh yet he felt drunk and dizzy, removed from everything. He had never been in such close proximity to her before. She turned swiftly before blinking repedely, obviously not realising how close he was. She looked up at him, eyes wide, cheeks slowly reddening. Mori traced his hand around her ear, down her neck and along that tempting muscle. He locked eyes with her, those chocolate eyes which held such depth he couldn't help but lose himself within them. Haruhi bit her pink lip and that's when he lost it.

He was kissing her and it was even better than it had been in any of his fantasies. His heart lurched as she kissed him back, tentatively moving her lips against his and tracing her small pink tongue against his bitten lower lop. Mori lifted the petite girl up on the table, settling himself between her legs and kissing her harder. Her tray teetered on the edge before falling with a crash on the ground. The pair froze, lips still firmly attached. Haruhi's eyes flickered open as she gasped in surprise. She gathered herself up with such speed and ran out of the room, the door slamming closed behind her. Mori stood upright, his body aching with the loss of hers. Something he had and lost so quickly. He looked down at the tray and cursed before slumping against the hard, cold wall. He held his head in his hands cursing his actions. She didn't know what she did to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I'm a sporadic updater and the shortness of this chapter. But it's leading up to a bit of a confrontation between the two, perhaps an awkward Mori spilling his hidden feelings? I DON'T CARE I'M CHEESY ^-^**

She'd had him playing chasey for weeks now. Whenever he got close she slipped out of his grasp, feigning ignorance at his presence, but the tell-tale blush on her rounded cheeks gave her away. He knew she was painstakingly aware of his presence, just like he was of hers. The host club room which once seemed big, appeared to shrink to the size of a shoebox when both of them were in it. The air became thick and he found it hard to breathe.

His mind churned images of the few moments which they had shared. Moments he had convinced himself meant more to him than they did to her. He found himself obsessing over her as he sat quietly at one of the tables within the host room, next to Hunny who was gorging himself on cake and a bunch of excitable female students.

He stared deep into a delicate porcelain cup of untouched tea. The black leaves which had escaped the wire strainer settled at the bottom on the cup. He glanced up every spare moment, his eyes trained on the brunette sitting with a gaggle of girls across the hall. He urged her in his mind to get up and dismiss herself for any reason. Any reason at all. So he could follow her and for once get her alone in this bustling, overpopulated place.

Half an hour paced of Mori sneaking quick glimpses of the object of his affection before he could take it no longer. His head swam and his skin burned with need for her. To be close to her, to talk to her. He wasn't happy with purely admiring her from a distance any longer. He scraped back the gilded chair which he sat in and made his feeble excuses to his company. He walked across the room, stopping just short of the back of Haruhi's chair.

She was unaware of his presence as she was deep in conversation with the girls about some commoner device. Mori placed his hands on her shoulders, her whole frame feeling unimaginably fragile under his grasp. She turned her head with surprise to look up at the dark man standing over her. Mori spoke in a low tone, little more than a murmur. "Haruhi, May I speak to you outside?"

That tell-tale blush rose to her cheeks again, but she turned back to her customers calmly and excused herself. She walked towards the door in that impossibly cute gait that made Mori have to hold himself back and push down waves of love and attraction for her. He walked behind her, not touching, but close enough to feel her warmth and smell the light scent of freesias on her skin.

**AN: I'm only going to update when I get three more reviews just because I want to know I'm not just writing this for myself and would really love to hear peoples opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For some reason I was just in the mood for writing this story and wrote this chapter immeadiately after finishing the prior one. So scratch the need for reviews. Once again very short although I see this story as little moments. Glances into the budding relationship between this pair so I feel that the length is justified. Please tell me if it bothers you? Advice would be fantastic. Now, I need you guys advice. Should I continue this story or just leave it here?**

**xx Katie**

The pair stood awkwardly in the corridor, neither yet talking nor meeting each other's eyes. Mori was painfully new at this kind of experience, having never felt strongly for anyone before. He took two steps before the young girl before halting and retracing one. The sound of his dark leather shoes against the polished floor was deafening.

"What was the problem, Mori Sempai?" Haruhi kept her eyes trained firmly on the floor infront of her. Mori attempted to speak, but found it difficult to form his words, only coming out in a jumbled mess of "um's","ah's" and "well you see's." He looked up from his failed attempt only to see Haruhi looking back at her with a coy smile sneaking its way upon her lips. _Oh God how I want to kiss that smile away_ he thought before catching himself. She laughed slightly at his awkward air before stifling it with a delicate hand.

That was when he lost it. In seconds he was up against her, lifting her jaw with his thumb and forefinger, placing delicate kisses on her lips and across her face. At first Haruhi didn't respond as her hands lay stuck at her sides, her eyes open in surprise. However as Mori's gentle kisses progressed her eyes slid shut and her hands wrapped themselves around his neck of their own accord. His kisses grew hungrier as his hands trailed down her torso to rest on her hips.

_How anyone can think she is a boy is beyond me_. He grinned at the thought. Haruhi disguising as a boy worked to his advantage. If she was seen as a woman he was sure there would be useless boys mulling around her and vying for her affections. The mere thought of her accepting another possible suitor only proved to make his kisses more desperate and his hands more rushed in their movements. Haruhi replied just as eagerly, her hands in his dark locks, pulling and tugging and his tongue explored her mouth.

He kissed her neck before trailing his lips up to her ear, whispering his adoration for her. "Haruhi, I can't stop thinking of you. Everything you do drives me mad." He dipped down to nip at her creamy flesh leaving red marks as a sign of his affection. "I like you Haruhi", he whispered it quietly into her neck, nuzzling his face against her fragranced skin.

He could feel her tense before she relaxed once more. Those delicate hands captured his face and brought his gaze up to meet hers. His heart froze as thoughts rushed through his head._ She's going to reject me. She's going to push me away with disgust and run off to Tamaki. _However his breath caught as he saw her cheeks flush and her sweet lips part. "I think I like you too Mori." She said it just as quietly as he had. Mori crashed his lips back onto her and drew her even closer to him. "Takashi" he said, "Call me Takashi."


End file.
